


献祭

by Jacinthe



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Masturbation, Orestes Fanboying, Sextual Fantasy, idolatry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源：“安灼拉一边想着圣茹斯特与/或罗伯斯比尔，一边发泄欲望。”内容基本上与此相同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	献祭

等待着沉睡的那一刻，他的手指已经沾满墨水，经历了花在演讲，图纸与宣传册上的，疲倦的，荣耀的，至关重要的时光，安灼拉任凭自己的手抚上身体。

他狭小而杂乱的房间寂静又阴暗，为一截残烛所照亮。烛光恰好照亮了他书桌上方挂着的圣茹斯特的画像，安灼拉能够在他这张唯一的床上看清它，此时他的手抚摸着自己，发丝松散而凌乱。

肖像显得整洁而优美，丰润而诱人的嘴唇，摄人心魄的眼神以及光亮乌黑的鬈发，当然，比起外貌更吸引安灼拉的，是圣茹斯特在革命中的地位，他推动——或迫使革命进行——不知疲倦，永不恐惧，克己而纯洁，是进步与启蒙的奠基人，而为了它们安灼拉可以付出一切，对于它们他将会无私奉献。

安灼拉张开双腿，阖上了眼睛，圣茹斯特的形象依旧残留在他眼前的黑暗中。

这是难得的沉溺，不仅仅是过度工作的结果，而是他长久渴望的体现。他舔舐着自己分开的双唇，将两根手指伸进口中濡湿，毫不克制地吮吸舔弄它们，他另一只手加快了速度，抚弄着自己的下体。

他幻想对方亲吻着自己的双唇，幻想着圣茹斯特索取他时的势在必得，幻想着自己表现革命者责任时的激情与狂热。他确信如此，他的手指攫取并掠夺自己赤裸的肌肤，指尖在发间纠缠着，他毫不羞耻地把腿分得更开，放任自己幻想着圣茹斯特对此的允许。

他要怎么做才能向这样一个人，证明自己忠于革命呢？在这一刻，他任凭被唾液润湿的手指探入自己体内，抓紧了自己，烛火摇晃着渐渐熄灭时，他发泄了出来，死死咬住嘴唇，窒息般地嘶喊出了他所崇敬的名字。

在少有的献祭完成后，他睁开眼，眼皮沉重，他叹息一声。这种陌生的空虚感持续了一会儿，最终疲倦席卷了他的全身。

安灼拉日思夜想的，除了胜利与美德之外，别无他物。


End file.
